1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having improved moving image and lateral visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel that comprises a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate on which TFTs are formed, a color filter substrate on which a color filter layer is provided, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. Since the LCD panel is a non-emissive element, a backlight unit is provided on a rear side of the TFT substrate to supply light. Transmissivity of the light supplied from the backlight unit is controlled according to the alignment state of the liquid crystal layer.
Such an LCD device may include an alignment layer to align the liquid crystal layer in a specific direction. In this case, the alignment layer is rubbed in a predetermined direction.
However, in the LCD device subjected to the rubbing process, a lateral image viewed in a direction substantially parallel to the rubbing direction fails to match another lateral image viewed in a direction substantially perpendicular to the rubbing direction. This is called a lateral visibility asymmetry, and it is required to solve such a phenomenon in the LCD device subjected to the rubbing process.
Moreover, the LCD device has low moving image visibility, compared with a cathode ray tube (CRT) device, which is a major problem in the LCD device to be solved to expand its market share in the television market.